Max's Song
by Leroy J
Summary: M/L. Logan always was a romantic, so he composed a piano rhapsody for Max. One night, Max asks him to play it for her. M/L S2 fluff. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, it belongs to the incredible minds of Eglee and Cameron and every other creative associate. I'm just a fan writing about their legacy… *sigh*

A/N: **Just a sweet snippet I imagined possibly taking place in season 2 somewhere. I don't know when Logan got a piano or how he learned to play, but I don't care. I just wanted him to write a song for his Max…**Reviews are extremely appreciated. Here goes…

_**M A X'S S O N G…**_

The light in the penthouse was dim; few candles lit the living room. The warm light danced on the walls, they flickered every time Logan breathed out close to the candles. He smiled at Max from across them.

"What?" He questioned, as she continued to smile at him.

"There is just so much I don't know about you still…" She said, the candles illuminating her beautiful face causing golden warmth to sparkle in her dark hair. Logan could write a poem ten stanzas long just about that alone. How much he loved her…

"Well you have all of your dirty secrets still. I think I'm entitled to a few of my own," he teased her.

"Your secret isn't exactly disturbing. I think it's…" she paused for the right word, "very sweet." Her face has laced with tremendous exquisiteness that made Logan's heart melt.

"Do you want to hear your song or not?" He asked, more strongly this time. His green eyes teased her.

"Is that some sorta trick question? Get on that piano now boy!" Max pointed a slender finger towards Logan's grand, her face completely serious. Then she broke and floods of smiles and giddiness came from her.

He caved, "Just don't laugh."

"I'd never."

He examined her closely, "Ok." He sighed, slightly nervous and got up from the chair. He made his way to his polished grand piano. The wooden finish made it reflect affectionate light and he was excited, but apprehensive to play Max's song for her. It was extremely personal and Logan was sure that he never would have played it to her. But Max had gone through his song and poetry book without his knowledge; she had read the first verse and asked him what it was. So he caved and mentioned it 'might' be a song for a certain someone, and that someone was her. Her reaction was priceless. At first she was completely skeptical, and unbelieving. Another second later her face was basked in what he thought was _love_. Third, she demanded he play it for her since she already knew of its existence. So that led him here, now taking a seat on the smooth wooden bench in front of the white and black keys, he took a breath.

"I hadn't really thought about you being able to play. I just figured that you bought it 'cause it looked nice." Max said, casually sitting beside him on the bench of the piano. "But you know, I think it's nice that you can have your music and poetry, gives you more interest and depth." She carefully slid her finger along the wooden bridge atop the keys and smiled privately to herself. She was completely appreciative at the moment, and Logan hadn't even begun to play for her yet.

"Why thanks. At least you can see it that way. Now let's see…" He held the tan leather bound journal in his hands for a second, thinking. He decided other wise and set it behind him. He didn't need to look at it; he already memorized this song before he even knew Max. It was the song of his heart to hers. He knew it better than ever before with her sitting next to him.

His fingers elegantly lifted to the correct cord keys, and they hung there dramatically. "Now don't laugh…" He repeated again. That's when he hit the beginning chords, deep and chorus. The notes curled into a more melodic tune, swimming among darker bass chords. It was remarkable, and it was the kind of playing that made both Max and Logan hold their breath, in fear that breathing could ruin the song. His fingers ran along the keys, dramatically pressing each carefully thought out note, creating a picture. A beautiful picture that spoke for it all, every look, every feeling and every thought. It was all about Max, all for her, the song was her. The rhythm picked up, among the contemplating staccato, this was his fighting Max, intense and quick. He smoothed it out again, chords complimenting his calmer melody; this was his sweet and beautiful Max. Every feeling he had for Max he pushed out of his fingertips into this grand piano he played. It was a rhapsody, complete with true meanings and memories. He slowed again, just as he had in the beginning. He pushed the deep, whole bass chords and swam the melody along with it again. It was the best he's ever played. He couldn't play this well for anybody else other than Max, he wouldn't want to share this with anybody else other than _his Max._

He finished, drawing out the last ounce of chords; the melody still seemingly bouncing along the walls mixing with the last bit of chord. The stunning music was now gone, leaving silence in its wake. Both were in awe.

Logan spoke first, "I tried, I don't know if you like it-,"

"Incredible…" Max spoke very quietly, still captivated. "Logan, you _created_ that?" Her voice was slightly feeble. "For me?" She turned her head and looked into Logan's eyes. She was completely dazed and in awe, her eyes were glowing.

He answered truthfully, "Yes. It was all you." He gave her a quick side smile. He couldn't have wanted a better reaction from her. He was privately enthralled when he was able to take Max off guard.

"Wow." She stuttered. "Logan, that was…" She thought and smiled at him, a truthful, loving smile. "Thank you." She was completely sincere, and Logan knew that.

"Anytime." He smiled at her again. He felt like he had to restrain himself from kissing Max. How he wanted to…the urge was extremely intense, the only bad thing was…it could kill him.

Getting back to herself Max stood up. "Hey this girl's starving. Got any grub around?" Her head was cocked to the side playfully.

Logan blinked, "Oh…oh yeah sure. I'll get on that." He watched her slink into the kitchen, like a cat at dinner time. He chuckled quietly at his Max.

_When I read from Logan's journal I didn't think he would have anything about me in it. I just figured that he would have his cyber crusader pep speeches in there. But boy was I so wrong. _

_Logan actually wrote that song, just for me…Whoa, nobody has ever done that. I can't believe it, it's so sweet._

_Boy did I want to kiss him all up after that too…the urge was unbearable, but if I had, he'd be dead. I would have killed him…ugh this is so complicated. I think Logan loves me. No, I know he loves me, and I know I love him. I just don't understand how or why. _

_Ugh…stupid friggin Manticore and their stupid friggin virus. _

_Ha…my Logan…_so she grinned…

A/N: Thanks for checking it out, and like I said. Feedback is always treasured.

-Cas


End file.
